Ladders and step stools are generally known in the art. Kummerlin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,564, discloses a foldable step ladder. Because of their desired portability, foldable step ladders often include handles and other features that make them easier to transport. Lucci, U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,591, discloses a portable, folding step ladder.
When working on a ladders or step stool, it is often desirable to have tools, paint, and other necessary objects within easy reach. For example, it is known to removably attach a paint roller tray to the rung of a ladder to more easily paint a ceiling or other area requiring a ladder or step stool. Golden, U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,388, discloses a paint tray particularly useful with an upright ladder.
Utility trays for use with ladders and step stools are also known in the art. Pham, U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,885, discloses a paint tray for a step ladder for storing work materials, tools and a paint bucket that is held onto the ladder by retaining means. Melanson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,574, discloses a ladder mounted tool holster and parts tray that removably clamps onto the top step of a step ladder. Katz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,260, discloses a step ladder tray pivotally attached to the top cap of a step ladder for supporting tools and the like. Christ et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,581, discloses a detachable ladder support tray for supporting tools and paint containers.
It is often inconvenient, however, to use a removable tool or paint tray with a ladder or step stool. In some instances, the tray may be difficult to attach or remove from the ladder or step stool depending on the configuration of the top cap of the ladder or step stool. The removable tray and ladder or step stool usually must be stored separately, taking up additional space. Additionally, to move a ladder or step stool from place to place, the tray may need to be removed and carried separately because of weight or awkward transport configuration.
There is a need in the industry to have hinged tray that is integrated into ladders and step stools to hold tools and hardware, but does not increase the footprint of the top of the ladder or step stool.